Twisted Reality
by Tigergirl
Summary: READ WARNING INSIDE! Her sixth year started out wonderful with old friends and new stuff to learn about but one day everyone turns on her. She finds her family missing, her friends and professors against her, and a white owl in her dorm room. Little does
1. The Beginning of My Story

**Title: **Twisted Reality 

**Author:** Tigergirl 

**Rating:** PG / PG-13 

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting _really_ sick of these things. I do not own Harry Potter and everyone knows it. I only own Katherine and her family. 

**Summary:** Her sixth year started out wonderful with old friends and new stuff to learn about but one day everyone turns on her. She finds her family missing, her friends and professors against her, and a white owl in her dorm room. Little does Katherine Connor know of the adventure that awaits her at Hogwarts with new friends, new enemies, and a new adventure that will lead her to new discoveries. 

**WARNING:** There will be a brief mention of a gay couple so if you have a problem with it then skip your eyes over that part because I personally don't have a problem with it. 

Chapter 1 -The Beginning of My Story 

You know how life is just perfect the way it is and you never realize how good you had it until something disrupts that dream world of yours. Well, I know how it is. Hello, the name's Katherine Connor. But my friends and family call me Katie. I'm 16 years old and I attend Salem Witch School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh, did I forget to mention I was a witch? My bad. 

I'm not exactly a pureblood but I'm not a muggle-born either. I am what people would call a half-blood. My father's a pureblood wizard and my mother's a muggle. They met at a muggle football game and he asked her out. Of course, he didn't tell her about who he was until after they were married. Needless to say, it gave mum quite a shock. 

Seven years after they married, I was born. At age three I started displaying magic and it was then that my parents knew I was going to be a witch. I loved reading books from the wizarding world. Especially books about different types of charms. I began going to muggle school upon mom's request but when my eleven birthday had passed, I was sent a letter from Salem Witch School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I currently attend school. 

My father is the Flying Instructor for Brook Adams Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. A real snooty private wizarding school. Thank Merlin I don't attend there! My mother is a muggle doctor at Brenner Children's Hospital. She works with kids that have epilepsy. I guess I should tell you where I actually live. My family lives in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. 

Up to January, I was an only child but then he came along. The 'he' I'm referring to is my 6 month old baby brother, Edward Leroy Connor. Little Eddie is my nickname for him. He's not that bad to have around but can sure be loud when he wants to be. Mom takes him with her to work everyday. Little Eddie stays in the daycare and she sees him every hour. Take about baby withdrawl! 

Our family has two pets, a dog and a cat. The dog is a three year old golden retriever named Jake. That lovable pooch is my mom's pet dog. The cat is a magical black cat named Smokey. He happens to be my pet and goes to school with me every year. He's my constant companion. 

Salem Witch School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a wonderful school to attend. It has all sorts of students in it and things that are out of this universe! Just last week, I was confronted by a ghost that could eat. Boy, was that a hell of a shocker! 

At Salem Witch, I have all sorts of friends. This one friend of mine, Alan, has a total crush on me but is hyper like you would not believe. Sometimes I have to petrify him just to get him to eat. Another one of my friends is Luke. He's pretty unique and what some people would call a disgrace to human kind. You see, he sort of doesn't like girls but guys instead. 

It was quite a heart attack when he told me. Especially when he said it a month after we had dated! But I learned to accept it and all of our friends were okay with it. Even though Alan insulted him at first and Luke sent him to the infirmary with a black eye, a fat lip and one heck of a headache. I accept my friends for who they are instead of judging them. 

Everyone at school calls me the kind, perfect, smart teen. It's sort of true. I am kind, sometimes even to jerks like Ethan Crusten Malony III, and I pass through all my classes with flying colors. However, I don't see myself as a perfect person. I mean I have nightmares often, no matter what I do my brother always manages to chuck a toy at my head, and I mess up on a potion at least twice a week. 

Now it's time for me to get back to the story. It was the middle of August and school had started on August 3rd (stupid Ministry board had to change the stinking date!). I was eating dinner and chatting with Alan when I felt it. It was a strange feeling that I can't really explain. It was like something had changed yet everything felt fine. 

I left dinner early that night and got into bed as soon as I got into my dorm. Smokey climbed onto my stomach and stared at me with his big blue eyes. I sighed and pulled my collar out to reveal my hidden necklace. It was a silver chain with silver serpent on the end of it with its long tail wrapped around a small emerald green orb. 

Uncle David had given it to me when I was seven. Well, he isn't really my Uncle David. That's just what everyone calls him. He's an old friend of my dad's that lives in London. Uncle David gave me the necklace but gave me this one piece of advise: "Katherine, whatever you do always wear the necklace under your shirt and _never_ take it off. There will be dire consequences if you do not do what I say." 

He never did tell me what he meant that day. I never got a chance to ask him. Uncle David rarely visited after that and then he was found dead in his home one day when I was twelve. I've been listening to his words the whole time. My friends and family don't even know about the necklace. I've kept it well hidden all these years and that's what I intend to do for the rest of my life. 

I stared at the necklace that night. The moonlight shined in from the window next to my bed and I thought I saw the orb glow for a quick moment but I dismissed it as a trick of the light. I hid my necklace back under my shirt and pulled my covers up, slowly starting to fall asleep. Smokey laid down at my feet and fell asleep. Little did I know that the next few days were to be _the_ worst time of my ever loving life. 

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Lost Friendship and a Kiss

Chapter 2 -Lost Friendship and a Kiss 

Sunlight streamed in through the window and landed on the one occupant in the room. A groan emitted from under the covers and a wand poked out. Sparks flew out and the curtains were drawn closed. 

"Whoever opens those bloody curtains every morning is asking for a world of pain," grumbled an irritated voice. 

The covers were pulled off by a clever black cat to reveal a young tired witch. She opened her eyes and glared down at the cat. 

"Stop, Smokey. I'm up already," groaned the witch. 

She climbed out of bed and padded over to her trunk. She pulled out some muggle clothing and got dressed. Then she walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair until all of the tangles were out. Her soft, brown hair that flowed down a little past her shoulders had their small curl at the end as usual. 

"At least it doesn't stay in bed hair mode for long," mumbled the witch. 

Walking out of the bathroom, the witch grabbed her backpack and said her farewell to her feline companion. She walked down the dorm steps and out of the portrait leading to the Phoenix dorms. The four houses at Salem Witch were Phoenix, Basilisk, Crup, and Kneazle. Each one having their different location and portrait entrance. 

"Hey Katie!" hollered a friendly voice. 

She turned around and smiled when she saw her friend running down the stairs to catch up with her. His backpack was haphazardly slung over one shoulder and slapping roughly against his back. He stopped on the step beside her. 

"Did ya sleep well, Katie?" asked the boy. 

"Just fine. How 'bout you, Sam?" inquired Katie. 

"Perfectly great. Listen, I have Quidditch practice in ten but I was wondering if you would meet me in the library later. I need help with my Charms essay," said Sam. 

"Is noon okay?" asked Katie. 

"Perfect. I'll see you then." 

Sam rushed down the stairs and out of sight. Katie sighed as she walked down the stairs. Light was pouring in through all of the windows and it made the old castle seem like a church almost. Even though Katie had never set foot in a church in all of her life. 

She decided that today was a good day to go outside and read. When she came to the entrance hall, she spotted one of her friends. 

"Hey Di!" shouted Katie. 

The young girl turned her head to look at Katie. Upon spotting Katie, the girl snorted and turned away. Katie stopped in mid-step with a frown on her face. Had one of her best friends just snuffed her? She had to be mistaken. She went down the rest of the stairs and jogged over to her friend. 

"Didn't you hear me calling you, Diana?" questioned Katie. 

"I heard you, _Katherine,_" sneered Diana. 

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Katie with surprise on her face. 

Everyone knew that the only people that really called her Katherine was her parents and that was when they were giving her a warning. 

"Yes, I called you Katherine. I'm sick of your perfect grades booting me down to third in 

line. Why don't you just go off to some gifted school?" snarled Diana. 

Katie stared at her friend in astonishment. The usually shy and quiet Diana was actually being quiet nasty this morning. 

"Why go after me? Malony the third is in first in Transfig. Why not go after his head?" quizzed Katie. 

"Because you're the first in Potions, Charms, _and_ Care of Magical Creatures. Ethan is only first in Transfiguration. The only thing I'm first in is bloody History of Magic," angrily growled Diana. 

"Because you take really great notes and do a lot of extra credit. I only do the extra credit in that class if I need to," defended Katie. 

"Just get away from me, Connor!" shouted Diana. 

Katie swept past her friend and outside. She shook her head as she walked outside to the cool, refreshing wind. Katie sat down against her favorite tree and began thinking rather than reading. 

"What is up with Di? She's normally not that mean or loud. It was like she really hated me," murmured Katie. 

Katie took a book out of her backpack and began reading it, putting the whole Diana situation to the back of her head. A shadow fell over her, effectively blocking the light. Katie gazed up into familiar sapphire-blue eyes. 

"If you don't mind, move. I'm reading, Malony," softly growled Katie. 

"Sure. I don't mind moving," said the boy. 

He moved but only to sit down next to her. She looked at him closely from behind her book, wondering what he was up to. 

"What are you doing?" asked Katie. 

"Just sitting against a tree next to my arch nemesis and enjoying the lovely breeze this fine August morning," simply stated Ethan. 

Katie put her book down and stared at him. He was acting way too nice for her liking and she wanted to find out why. 

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?" asked Katie. 

"Nothing." 

"For you, I find that _very_ hard to believe. Now why don't yo-," Ethan interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. 

Katie pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face. She grabbed her stuff and stood up. Ethan lay on the ground with his hand over the spot where Katie had slapped him. 

"I don't know what the bloody hell is going on but do that again and I will send you limping to the infirmary," growled Katie before storming away. 

So far her morning was turning very ugly. First, she had a fight with one of her best friends and then her arch nemesis had the nerve to kiss her. Just thinking about that made Katie want to hurl as she rushed up to the Phoenix dorms to wash her teeth. By the time she was done, it was almost noon. She quickly rushed to the library where she found Sam sitting at a table with his essay and open charms book in front of him. 

"Sorry I'm a little late. Had a row with Malony and had to go brush my teeth," explained Katie. 

"Brush your teeth? What'd he do? Kiss you?" chuckled Sam. 

Katie glared at him and his face dropped as he began laughing. 

"You got to be kidding! You mean, the pureblood Baslikisk prince himself actually kissed you?!" laughed Sam. 

"It's not funny! He wasn't acting himself," said Katie. 

"What do you mean?" asked Sam. 

"He was sort of like Alan. Except for the hyper thing and the fact that Alan wouldn't kiss me even on a double phoenix dare because he knows what would happen if he did," reported Katie. 

"Maybe it's something he ate. You know what stuff those stuck-up purebloods can eat sometimes," reminded Sam. 

"May I remind you that you are a pureblood and are insulting your own kind?" queried Katie. 

"You need not remind me for I do not care. He can take his overly ego pureblooded butt somewhere else. Now are we going to sit here talking about the Basilisk prince or are you going to help me?" 

Katie laughed as she sat down and began helping Sam. That night, Katie was quietly eating dinner. Most of the time she would be engaged in a conversation but every once in a while Katie spent her meal time thinking to herself. Her eyes fell on Diana who was sitting farther away from her than usual. The young witch sent her a glare and turned away. 

"What is her problem?" mumbled Katie. 

Katie glanced around the Great Hall before stopping to look over at the Basilisk table. Sitting in the middle in all his pureblood glory was Ethan Malony. He looked up at her and smiled. Not smirked but smiled. He waved sweetly to her and Katie made a face of disgust before turning around. 

"Something is definitely wrong with him," stated Katie. 

"Wrong with who?" curiously asked the boy sitting on her left. 

Katie stared at her friend and sighed. 

"It's nothing, Alan. It's just been one of those days. Diana's mad at me for my top grades and Malony kissed me earlier," replied Katie. 

"He did what?! I'll kill him!" exclaimed Alan, immediately jumping up out of his seat. 

Katie grabbed part of his shirt and yanked him back into his chair. Any of the students or professors that saw this knew that it was a normal thing. Katie would often tell her problems with a boy to Alan who would get up to go "solve the problem". 

"Get down!" ordered Katie as she pulled him down. 

"But-," he started. 

"No buts, Alan J. Bailey," warned Katie. 

"You had to say that," whined Alan. 

Katie watched her friend sink down in his seat and immediately felt better. This was a ritual they went through daily and it was something all of her friends had come accustomed to. Alan liked Katie so much that he was willing to listen to just about everything she said. The only time he didn't listen to her was when it came to doing homework. 

"It's got to be something in the water," muttered Katie. 

"What'd ya say, Kat?" asked the boy sitting behind her at the next table. 

"Nothing, Z," answered Katie as she turned around and took a sip of her soda. 

"Do you really have to drink that every night? I mean it _is_ a muggle drink," informed Zach. 

Katie held up her soda can of Wild Cherry Pepsi innocently. She gave him a look as she took another sip before answering. 

"You of all people know that my mom got me to drinking it and that I have it every time at dinner. Orange juice at breakfast, water at lunch, and Wild Cherry Pepsi at dinner. That is how my schedule goes." 

"I know. I just wish you would stop drinking that bloody muggle drink!"  
"Don't forget. My mom _is _a muggle." 

"As always, sorry. I don't have a thing against muggles. Just the things they create." 

Zach had "done battle" with a washer and dryer. Needless to say, he didn't come out of that experience with a smile on his face. After that, he was immediately against everything muggle. 

"Whatever, Z." 

Dinner went through pretty smoothly and everything was going fine until later that night when Katie was on prefect duty. She had passed down a hallway when she ran into Zach who was the other prefect on duty. 

"Hey Z. Find anything interesting?" asked Katie. 

"What I find interesting is that I am even remotely friendly to you," sneered Zach. 

"Huh?" 

What the hell is going on with everyone, thought Katie. First Diana, then Malony and now Zach. Where does it end! 

"I'm a pureblood that still has his pride. So get out of my way, half-breed!" snarled Zach as he pushed past her. 

Katie's anger boiled up to an all time high as she turned around with her wand aimed at his back. 

"Normally I wouldn't do this but no one calls me that and gets away with it. _Locomotor Mortis!_" 

Zach's legs locked together and he was spilled face first on the floor. That was how the fight was started. First it came with spells but then they both just ended up fighting hand-to-hand. This was how Professor Turner found them. He quickly separated them and stared crossly at both students. 

"What is going on? You two are prefects not to mention best friends. Who started this fight?" demanded Professor Turner. 

"Connor started the fight. She put the leg-locker curse on me when I had my back to her!" explained Zach. 

"Is this true, Miss Connor?" asked Professor Turner. 

"It is. But he called me a half-breed," growled Katie. 

"I'm going to have to take 25 points from each for fighting and assign a detention for tomorrow night. Miss Connor, you resume the prefect shift. Mr. Drew, I suggest you go back to the Kneazle dorms. I'll have another prefect take your shift." 

"Yes, sir," they chorused. 

Zach left the hallway with Professor Turner as Katie wandered down the hallway. Her head was throbbing painfully and she knew her lip was cut but she didn't care. All she cared about was what was happening to her friends. 

Merlin, this has been on crazy Sunday, thought Katie. I'm sure everything will be okay tomorrow. 

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Get off my back!

Chapter 3 -Get off my back! 

Katie yawned as she sat down at the Phoenix table. She was tired from prefect duty last night but was happy that it was a school day. Especially when Charms was her first class of the day. A good morning of Charms always woke Katie up. She softly nibbled on her toast as she thought about yesterday's happenings. 

A shadow fell over her and a quick glance up told her it was Alan. 

"Morning, Alan," mumbled Katie. 

"Good morning, _Katherine_." 

Katie whipped her head around so fast she got whiplash. From the very first day they had met, she had absolutely forbidden him to ever say her real name. After that, he had learned quite quickly not to call her that. 

"Yes, I said your first name. I'm not going to take your orders anymore, Miss Connor," sneered Alan. 

Not another one, cried Katie to herself. 

But this time she wasn't going to sit by and let someone yell at her for no good reason. 

"Well, get this straight, Alan Janard Bailey, I will not be yelled at for something I unconsciously did. If you wanted me to stop, why didn't you just bloody ask me? I would have gladly stopped _talking_ to you, you loony, hyper active, sorry excuse for a wizard." 

Katie snatched up her backpack and stormed out of the Great Hall. She traveled up the stairs towards the fourth floor and walked into the Charms classroom. The Charms professor was making a few adjustments to the classroom when Katie walked in. 

"Good morning, Miss Connor. You're a bit early than usual," pointed out the professor. 

"I know, Professor Cook. I didn't feel like talking to my friends this morning," explained Katie as she sat down in her seat. 

"I know how that can get sometimes. Oh, I almost forgot. You'll be serving detention with me tonight at six," said Professor Cook. 

"What about Zach? He got detention too," replied Katie. 

"He did. But he has it with Professor Hanson." 

Katie grimaced at the thought. A detention with the Care of Magical Creatures professor was never good. You never know what you would be doing in a detention for him. He could have you care for an animal for the next day's class or perhaps send you into the Haunted Forest to get a sample of something. However, as soon as Katie remembered why they had been fighting, she felt no sympathy towards the boy. 

"Professor, did your friends ever turn on you?" questioned Katie. 

"You mean, did they ever become my ex-friends? Actually, no. They were all quite nice and I was usually quiet anyway. Why do you ask?" 

"I've had three friends yell at me, two yesterday and one today. Plus Malony kissed me." 

"That doesn't sound like Mr. Malony at all. I'm sure it's just your imagination, Miss Connor. Get out your wand. We won't be writing down notes today." 

The bell rang and soon the sixth year Phoenix's and Kneazle's entered the room. Sam sat down next to Katie but Diana and Alan sat as far away from her as they could. Sam was the only one that noticed this. 

"What's up with them? They're giving you Satan's eye," whispered Sam. 

"I don't know what's up with them. It's been like this since yesterday. Alan got added to 

the group this morning," whispered back Katie. 

"Yeah, I heard about that." 

"Okay, class is now in session. Please turn your voices off so we can begin. Today we will be practicing glamourie charms. Through these special charms, you can completely change your appearance. Your hair, eyes, skin color, just about anything can be changed with glamourie. You can be so changed by this form of magic that no one would ever know it was you." 

"More like concealment for Connor to hide her ugly face," whispered Alan. 

Katie's former friends chuckled but not loud enough for the professor to hear them. However, Katie did hear them. Professor Cook got out her wand and gazed at Katie. 

"Step up here, Miss Connor. I believe you will be able to help me with a demonstration," said Professor Cook. 

"Of course, professor," replied Katie. 

She grabbed her wand and stood in front of the class with Professor Cook. The professor nodded to her politely and then began speaking. 

"Suppose I want to change Miss Connor's hair color from brown to a light fiery red. The glamourie incantation to change hair is _Cabelo._ You have to think of exactly what color and way you want the person's hair to look and then say the charm. _Cabelo._" 

The brown disappeared and was replaced with short, curly light red hair. There was a mirror floating beside her so Katie could see the difference. 

"Wow. That's really neat," gasped a student. 

"Indeed it is, Miss Barber. For each glamourie charm you cast, you have to imagine it just the way you want to get the spell to work. Okay, to change the eye color you must say _Olhos._" 

Professor Cook paused to let some of the students finishing writing down the notes before continuing. 

"I think a nice pair of dark blue eyes will work nicely. _Olhos._" 

Katie watched through the mirror as her eyes shifted colors before stopping on a dark shade of blue. Class continued on with the professor teaching them a few more glamourie charms and then allowing them to partner up to try it. Katie had fun changing Sam's hair from its usual color to a black with blue streaks and warping his eyes to an amber color. 

"That is not funny, Katie. Change me back!" exclaimed Sam. 

_"Finite Incantatum."_

Sam was relieved to see his normal self and then a smirk appeared on his face. Before Katie knew it, she had light blue hair and blazing red eyes. 

"Samuel Lacourse Johnson!" yelled Katie. 

The sixth year Phoenix's moved downstairs to the dungeons to the Potions classroom. The professor was already waiting for them when they and the sixth year Basilisks entered the room. Ethan Malony blew a kiss to Katie and she shot him an ugly look. 

"What's up with Malony?" whispered Sam. 

"I don't know but if he kisses me again he's going flying," whispered back Katie. 

"Madame Forest has run low on pepper-up potions so we shall all be brewing just that 

today. Those that make it correctly will have theirs sent to the infirmary while those that fail shall 

be spending tomorrow night in detention with me," sneered the professor. 

"I think Professor Harris has been reading that muggle novel series again," whispered Sam. 

"What makes you think that?" muttered Katie. 

"He didn't take 25 points off of Baker for coming in late," replied Sam. 

"Get your supplies and start brewing. I will be watching you," warned Professor Harris. 

The students grabbed their supplies quickly and returned to their seats. Katie ran thoughts through her head as she brewed her potion silently. 

Let's put the facts together: Diana yelled at me for my top rank in grades, Malony kissed me for no Merlin at all reason, Zach insulted me because I'm a half-blood, and Alan is upset at me for ordering him around sometimes. Now what's the connection to all of them? There has to be a connection between them somewhere, thought Katie. 

"Miss Connor, are you listening to me?" sneered Professor Harris. 

Katie looked up startled. She hadn't even realized the professor had gotten up from his desk. 

"Sorry, professor. What were you saying?" asked Katie. 

"I was saying here is the potions that you asked for. Each vial is labeled," said Professor Harris as he handed her a small potions kit. 

"Thanks, Professor Harris. This will help me out a lot with my research," replied Katie. 

Professor Harris nodded his head before stepping away. Katie gently placed the potions kit beside her backpack and went back to her potion. Suddenly, a potion exploded on the other side of the room. Everyone looked up even though they knew who it was. Clumsy, butter-fingered, Basilisk student Nina Loller was always exploding her potion at least once a week. 

As Professor Harris swooped down to Nina and started explaining what she did wrong, Katie stole a glance over at Malony. He was great in Potions, perhaps greater than her but she still held the top grade in the class. The Basilisk boy noticed her looking at him and winked. Katie turned around and gagged silently to herself. 

Class slowly trudged on with students slowly finishing up their potions. Katie was the first one to finish and bottle her work before dumping it. As she waited for the dismissal bell to ring, she picked up the potions kit and opened it. Vials holding different colored potions filled the whole kit. 

"Confusing concoction, Draught of the Living Dead, Draft of Peace, Memory potion, Polyjuice potion, Sleeping Draught, Veritaserum, and Wolfsbane potion," read off Katie. 

"What are all those for?" murmured Sam. 

"Experiment," stated Katie. 

"Oh goodie. Another experiment for the great scientist," joked Sam. 

"Sam, you of all people know that I love to do experiments. I was doing them even before being a scientist," said Katie. 

"Sure. Still means another experiment. Just make sure you eat this time." 

Whatever Katie had been about to say was muffled by the school bell ringing. Students grabbed their stuff, put their vials on the professor's desk and left the room. It was lunch hour but 

Katie didn't feel like eating or getting yelled at by her so called friends so she decided to go to the stables. 

The stables was a place where a few horses were kept, some being the professor's and others being the student's. The horses were shared by everyone. You only had to have permission to ride the three professor's horses or the horses wouldn't let you near them. Katie put her stuff in front of a stall and pulled her school robes off to reveal muggle clothing. Then she pulled a sugar cube out of her backpack from a package of them. 

"Here, boy," softly called Katie. 

A light red horse walked over to the stall door and stuck its head over the door. Katie held her hand out flat and the horse ate the sugar cube off her hand. 

"How are you doing today, Oliver?" asked Katie. 

Oliver belonged to a Kneazle student but she didn't ride her horse much so she allowed all of the students to ride him. The chestnut horse whinnied at her happily. Katie smiled. 

"I thought so. Class isn't for another hour. Half hour for lunch, half hour for anything you want to do. I'm not feeling hungry so I felt like riding. Wanna go riding with me?" questioned Katie. 

The horse bobbed its head up and down while whining. 

"All right. Let me get your saddle and bridle on. Then we can get going." 

After putting the riding equipment on Oliver, Katie climbed up into the saddle and grabbed the reins. 

"Let's go along the path beside the lake today. Okay?" 

Oliver nodded his head again. Katie lightly kicked him to get him going. They walked along on an old, run down dirt path that riders had rode on for years. A little bit down the road Oliver started trotting. They were walking beside the lake when another horse and rider appeared from another path. 

The horse was a pure white color, the only white colored horse in the stable which meant the rider was riding Snowbell. The rider was a male student with wavy black hair and blazing blue eyes. He wore muggle clothing like her. The rider rode up beside Katie and Oliver in a walk. 

"Greetings, Katie. How are we this fine fall August day?" inquired the boy. 

"Could be better, Luke. Diana, Zach, and Alan are mad at me for some strange reason that I can't figure out. Plus Malony kissed me yesterday," explained Katie. 

"My sympathies, Phoenix girl. Anyone that gets kissed by Malony is lucky to still be alive," stated Luke. 

The statement caused both friends to laugh loudly. 

"So how's the relationship with Mike going?" asked Katie. 

"It's not going anywhere. I caught him kissing Skyler the other day," replied Luke. 

"Sorry. To tell you the truth, I really didn't trust that Mike guy anyway. Have you thought about getting back together with Jake? He is nice and according to my reliable source he's never cheated on anyone," said Katie. 

"Who is your reliable source? You never say their name," grumbled Luke. 

"No can do, Kneazle boy. My sources are a well kept secret. I am sworn under secrecy from revealing who they are," reported Katie. 

"No fair," whined Luke. 

They talked and rode on until Luke saw the time on Katie's watch. They had twenty minutes until next class started and they still needed to put the horses away, wash 'em down, and rush to their classes. 

"Follow me! I know the fastest way back," called Luke over his shoulder. 

Both ran their horses back to the stables. They arrived five minutes later. 

"I'll take the equipment off while you hose them," said Luke. 

"Okay." 

As soon as Luke removed Snowbell's saddle and bridle, Katie began hosing him off. When she was done, he walked into his stall and she moved onto Oliver. They both finished in record timing with the horses. Both students put their robes back on and scooped up their stuff. Katie and Luke ran out of the stables, intent on getting to class on time. 

"I got Creatures now so I'll see you later!" yelled Luke as he ran off in another direction. 

"No fair! I have Music on the sixth floor!" wailed Katie. 

"Whoever said life was fair!" hollered back Luke. 

Katie ran through the entrance hall and up the stairs. She slid to an abrupt stop on the sixth floor. Her instrument was still in the dorm on the next floor but she had five minutes to get into class. Then an idea came to her. 

_"Accio instrument."_

__A few seconds later, an instrument case came floating down to Katie and she grabbed it out of the air before racing to the Music classroom. She slid into the room just as the bell rang. The professor and class applauded her as she sat down in her chair. 

"Congratulations, Miss Connor, for finally making it to Music on time. Take out your flute and start warming up. I still need to take the roll call," said the professor. 

"Yes, Professor Williams," replied Katie. 

She opened her case and took out her wizarding flute. A wizarding flute was different from a muggle flute. This particular flute looked more like a clarinet except for it had less keys, was smaller, and made sounds like a flute (its the same type of flute that Hagrid plays in the Sorcerer's Stone movie). Katie played a few notes and two or three scales before laying her flute down in her lap. When Professor Williams was done taking the roll, she told the class to play a few scales while she spoke to Katie. 

"The All-County Band called earlier. They want you to consider auditioning this summer and I must admit that you are quite good enough to ace the auditions," encouraged Professor Williams. 

"Thank you, professor. The next time you talk to them can you tell them that I will consider auditioning but that if they push too far I will not?" 

"I will certainly tell them that." 

Professor Williams took out her wand, using it as a baton, and began class. Katie stole a glance over her shoulder at Sam who played the muggle clarinet. The music class was a blend of magical and muggle instruments. They did a few warm-ups together and then the professor handed out a new piece of music. 

"This song is called A Window to the Past. It features a soloist on the wizarding flute so the part must go to one of you," said Professor Williams to the two only girls that played the instrument. 

Katie looked at her rival in music out of the corner of her eye. The girl's name was Kathy 

O' Brian and she was a competitive person when it came to Music class. If Katie had something in 

Music that she didn't have, Kathy would always do something about it. Katie, on the other hand, only played the flute because it was something she enjoyed doing. 

"You can give the part to Kathy, professor. She could probably play it better," spoke up Katie. 

"Yes," whispered Kathy with a look of triumph on her face. 

Professor Williams smiled at Katie and then turned to face the class. 

"Every musician makes a decision in their life whether it involves their career or a piece of music. Sometimes the choice is one they regret and then again some choices are good for them in the end. Miss Connor, I would like you to play the solo part." 

Kathy looked appalled as Katie took the sheet of music from Professor Williams. Katie gazed over the paper, putting the sound of it in her head as she fingered the notes. 

"Okay. Let's take it from the top. Ready, Miss Connor?" 

Katie nodded. Professor Williams raised her wand and began counting time. Katie began to play, the music creating a picture for all of those in the room. The high notes sang through the room as Katie held her head high and played on. Soon the percussion and the muggle flutes took over, leaving Katie to relax. The violins joined in as their music reigned over the sheet, the trumpets soon joining them. 

Then it was Katie with the harp being lightly played by the third year Basilisk. The whole time Kathy's face was burning with anger. She had wanted to play that part and it sounded so great too. Finally, the song was ended by Katie holding out her final note. Those that had not played loudly clapped along with the professor. 

"That was wonderful. We'll be playing that song in our end of the year concert in May. Make sure to take the music with you and practice. Now let's move on to the Griffin's Waltz. I need to see if anyone has been practicing." 

The class ended too soon for Katie. She packed away her instrument and slowly got to her feet. She scooped up her stuff and made for the door. 

"Miss Connor, don't forget about the extra credit assignment!" Professor Williams called after her. 

"I'm almost done with it! I'll bring it by tomorrow," came Katie's reply before she was out the door. 

Katie sent her instrument back up to the dorms and hurried down the stairs. She slid into her seat in the back and sighed. History of Magic always bored her to no end but she always paid attention anyway. The professor was an elderly man who students knew was a vampire. This fact didn't bother any of them since Professor Norman drank not human blood but that of a cow. Some students found this disgusting however they preferred it over their own blood. 

"Good afternoon, class. Today we will be talking about the Salem Witch trials. Can anyone tell me anything about what they were all about?" inquired Professor Norman. 

Diana's hand shot up into the sky and waved it like crazy. The professor chuckled to himself before calling on her. 

"The Salem Witch trials happened from June through September of 1962. Four of the nineteen men and woman that were carted to Gallows Hill for hanging were the founders of Salem Witch School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were....." Diana went on for what seemed like hours. 

Katie wrote down notes from what Diana said and everyone else that was called on to speak. Then they opened the discussion as to whether it was a good idea or not that the founders 

should have gone into the muggle world to Massachusetts to search for muggle children with magical abilities. 

"What do you think about this, Miss Connor?" questioned Professor Norman. 

"Huh? Oh. I think that even though they were accused and hung for being what they truly were that it was a good idea to go searching for muggle children with magical abilities. I mean they did successfully find five kids whom they sent here to Salem Witch," said Katie. 

"I don't think it was a good idea at all. They did a foolish thing by looking for magic in muggle children. The founders should have left the muggles alone and stayed here in the wizarding world. Had they done so they may have done many more extraordinary things unlike those rotten muggles," sneered Zach. 

"Zach, how could you say that? You know my mom's done a lot of great things for children with epilepsy and that she's a muggle!" exclaimed Katie. 

"Mr. Drew, I do believe that was uncalled for. 10 points from Kneazle," warned the History of Magic professor. 

"Who cares about your bloody muggle mother? She's just a waste of space and your father's wasting his life away being married to her. As for your worthless brother, I hope he ends up a muggle scum too," snarled Alan. 

"That's it!" shouted Katie as she whipped her wand out. 

Professor Norman jumped up to prevent the two from dueling but he was too late. Both students were already standing, facing each other with their wands out. 

"I'm going to make you eat your words," growled Katie. 

"I'd like to see you try, half-breed," hissed Zach. 

The students all scooted their chairs away from the two students as the professor stood there. He had decided that they should get their anger out now rather than later. 

_"Rictusempra!"_

Katie jumped out of the way of the spell and aimed at Zach. 

_"Locomotor Mortis!"_

The spell caught Zach right before he could move out of the way. He remained standing as he balanaced himself upright. Katie didn't have enough time to react to avoid missing the Jelly Legs Jinx sent towards her. Her legs started wobbling crazily. Katie and Zach used the Finite Incantatum, both regaining power over their legs. 

The duel lasted longer than anyone would have suspected. Zach used the Blasting Curse to send Katie flying into the wall. However, before her back connected with the wall, she managed to get him with the _Incendio _spell. The end of his robes caught fire and Professor Norman stepped in, effectively putting the fire out. Sam helped Katie to her feet. 

"I hope you have that out of your systems now." 

Both students nodded even though they both knew it was far from over. 

"Good. 25 points from each of you. Now sit down in your seats and we'll continue our talk on the Salem Witch trials." 

Katie sat back down and put her hand up to her cheek. When she brought her hand back, fresh blood was spread out on her fingers. Apparently Zach had cut her cheek when he had cast the _Diffindo_ spell against her. 

It wouldn't be the first mark, thought Katie. 

As the class discussion went on, the brown haired girl rubbed at her robed arm absentmindedly, remembering a particular memory from not too long ago. 

End of Chapter 3 


	4. The Experiment

Chapter 4 -The Experiment 

Some say that Merlin watches over us from Heaven and sends us on all sorts of adventures to help us grow. Well, Merlin is definitely having a laughing f teams. Unfortunately, she walked in just as I was mixing some extra wartroot with the Memory potion and when she snuck up on me, I accidentally dropped in too much wartroot which resulted in a loud explosion. I'm still trying to get the ugly purple goo off the walls. 

Luke is now dating Philip London, a sixth year Crup. Luke hasn't had much luck with his boyfriends but I've always been there for him. 

Anyway, I tried one of my experiments on Jenny. She's a ghost that drifts around in the dungeons sometimes. The experiment worked on her but I'm not so sure if it will work oell. They reacted badly to the quicksilver. 

I was only interrupted once during the whole time I was in there. Kayla had come by to get my opinion on her latest picture of the Quidditch teams. Unfortunately, she walked in just as I was mixing some extra wartroot with the Memory potion and when she snuck up on me, I accidentally dropped in too much wartroot which resulted in a loud explosion. I'm still trying to get the ugly purple goo off the walls. 

Luke is now dating Philip London, a sixth year Crup. Luke hasn't had much luck with his boyfriends but I've always been there for him. 

Anyway, I tried one of my experiments on Jenny. She's a ghost that drifts around in the dungeons sometimes. The experiment worked on her but I'm not so sure if it will work on what it is supposed to work on. I only hope this theory is better than the last one. The last one landed me in the infirmary for two weeks! 

Sam and Luke are the only people that are still my friends. Everyone else has totally turned on me. I have tried owling my parents but neither one answers back so the mystery thickens even more. Although I'm sure they're just busy and don't have time to owl me back. Even though I was a little frustrated when dad didn't owl me back I'm okay about it. 

I had that weird feeling again. The one I had a few nights ago when it felt like something had changed yet everything was a-okay. But this time it felt stronger. It felt like someone was trying to warn me about danger or something else. It's starting to really freak me out but I haven't told Luke or Sam. I don't want them to worry about me. 

"Miss Connor!" 

My professors have been acting out of sync as well. Professor Norman was giving me looks yesterday during class. Of course, it might have been because of that fight between me and Zach. He deserved to be told off! Oh, almost forgot to tell you. My detention with Professor Cook went fine. Needless to say, Zach didn't get off so easy. He ended up going into the Haunted Forest. Almost makes you feel sorry for him. NOT! 

"MISS CONNOR!" 

Katie nearly jumped out of her skin. She craned her neck around to see a fuming Professor Williams standing in the doorway. 

"Sorry, professor. I guess I was just daydreaming. What can I do for you?" asked Katie. 

"What you can do is get ready. The Aurors just came by to escort you to Azkana where its waiting for you," informed Professor Williams. 

"Eep!" 

Katie jumped off her bed, launching herself into her potions lab. She grabbed a vial and small pouch off of the table. Then she rushed out and grabbed her wand off her bed. 

"I am sooo sorry, professor. I didn't realize today was the day. I hope I haven't kept them waiting long," said Katie. 

"Do not worry, Miss Connor. They only arrived a few minutes ago. The headmaster asked me to come get you and tell you they were here to get you," explained Professor Williams. 

"Thanks. Later!" exclaimed Katie as she ran out of the dorm. 

She raced down the stairs at a fast but careful pace. Finally, she arrived in the entrance hall where two Aurors were waiting. After having traveled to Azkana many times, she had gotten to know the two Aurors very well. 

"Hi, Mr. Lionel. Hello, Mrs. Page. I'm all ready to go," said Katie. 

"That's good to hear. We better get going before it decides it wants to 'feed'," spoke up Auror Lionel. 

"Okay." 

The two escorted Katie off the Salem Witch grounds. 

"Let's hope today your experiment will work," said Auror Page. 

"I'm quite sure that the effects of the polyjuice with some Ashwinder eggs and powdered bicorn horn will result in the way we want it to. Are you following me?" inquired Katie. 

"Just barely," replied Auror Page. 

"Merlin, they should have just agreed to let you drop school and become a scientist for the Ministry. Would make our lives a lot easier," exclaimed Auror Lionel. 

"I agree, But my parents want me to finish school and so does Minister Cain. He understands that I will stay in school until I graduate and then I'll come to work for the Ministry. I heard he already made me my own private room," chuckled Katie. 

The three talked until they got to the apparation point. Both Aurors put a hand on one shoulder and then they all aparated. They reappeared on an island where a large, run down looking building stood. 

"I'll go get it." 

Auror Lionel walked away from them and disappeared inside the building. Katie opened the pouch and carefully poured some of the potion into the bag. She watched as the potion merged into the quicksilver and all that remained was the quicksilver. The potion had dissolved into the quicksilver, therefore combining its elements with that of the powder. 

All the sudden, everything around her became cold. Auror Page took a few steps back away from her. Flowers began dying and the grass turned a dark color. Slowly gliding towards her was a dementor. Katie put some of the quicksilver into her hand and got ready. 

Soon the dementor was close enough that she felt a strong, cold feeling overcome her. Katie pulled her hand back and threw the quicksilver at the dementor. The quicksilver burnt into the dementor and stuck to it but otherwise the creature kept coming at her. 

"Dang. I was so close," hissed Katie as she quickly scrambled for her wand. 

Pointing it at the dementor, Katie thought of a wonderful memory. It was of the time when her father gave her Smokey as a birthday present. That had been one of the happiest moments of her life. 

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

A pure white form of a phoenix appeared out of her wand. It screeched loudly and swooped down on the dementor. The dementor dodged it but still managed to get hit by the patronus. The dementor backed off and glided back into the building. Soon Auror Lionel walked out of the building and over to them just as Katie was dismissing her patronus. 

"That was a good try, Katie," reported Auror Lionel. 

"Good is not enough. The quicksilver already makes a small sting on the dementor but they don't seem to notice it. I need to combine some potion ingredients and potions together with the quicksilver just right so that the combined chemical will literally burn the dementor upon impact," mumbled Katie. 

"Come on, Miss Connor. I'll take you back to school. Tomorrow's a school day and I'm sure you want to get back to work," Auror Page told her. 

Auror Page placed an arm around her shoulders and apparated them both. Katie walked up to the Phoenix dorms with ideas about the potions running through her head and didn't see the seventh year Crup running down the stairs until they collided. The seventh year landed on his butt while Katie was sent sprawling down the stairs where she landed at a heap on the fifth floor. 

"Ow. That really hurts," groaned Katie as she clutched her bleeding shoulder. 

She glanced up at the seventh year and frowned. The boy's eyes were glazed over and he looked as though he was in a trance. She looked down and gasped. Her necklace had somehow made itself to the outside of her shirt. Katie quickly hid her necklace and noticed the boy snap out of it. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was doing some homework with a friend when I realized that I'm late for my date with Camellia. Did I hurt you?" asked the boy. 

"Yes. My shoulder's bleeding from the side. Could you help me up?" questioned Katie. 

He helped her stand up and roll her sleeve up to take a look at her shoulder. There was a deep cut in her shoulder where the stairs had somehow cut her. The boy who introduced himself as Danny Winkler used a handy spell that temporarily stopped the bleeding. 

"You need to go see Madame Forest. She'll patch that shoulder up real quick. I'll go with you," said Danny. 

"But I thought you were late for a date," replied Katie. 

"It's okay. Camellia will understand," explained Danny. 

He walked with her the whole way to the infirmary. As they entered the infirmary, Katie pondered on why Danny had stared at her necklace in such a way. She sat down in a chair while Danny went to fetch the medi-witch. She looked around the room. There were a few paintings and a couple of students sitting on beds. One kid appeared to have the Wizard's Flu and another had caught the muggle chicken pox. 

"Hello, Mr. Connor. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances," said Madame Forest. 

"Me too, mam," replied Katie. 

"Mr. Winkler already informed me of what happened. Roll up your sleeve so I can see how bad it is," commanded Madame Forest. 

Katie did as she was told. It only took a few moments and a wound-cleaning potion to take care of her shoulder. 

"There you go, Miss Connor. Now you watch where you're going, Mr. Winkler, and this may not happen again," said Madame Forest. 

"Yes, mam. I'll be more careful from now on," promised Danny. 

"Good. I don't like to see frequent visitors in my infirmary and Miss Connor is here at least twice each year. I would have liked to have gone a year without seeing her in here," playfully scolded Madame Forest. 

"I'll take better care of myself, Madame Forest," spoke up Katie. 

"See that you do." 

Madame Forest left to attend a patient that had been scratched by a creature in Care of Magical Creatures the other day. Danny smiled sheepishly at Katie. 

"I know I said I'm sorry but I was wondering if I could make it up to you. Maybe buy you a drink or something. Are you going on the trip to Fantasma tomorrow? I could buy you a drink at The Three Bludgers," offered Danny. 

"Sure. How about we meet in the entrance hall at ten? The group leaves at ten-fifteen so we'll be a little early," said Katie. 

"No problem. I can make it. I guess it's a date then," replied Danny. 

"A date, huh?" said a voice that made Danny make a very distressed face. 

"Girlfriend?" asked Katie. 

"Girlfriend," said Danny. 

He turned around to face a tall girl with curly light red hair in wizarding robes and was tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"I am soooooo sorry, Camellia. I was running down the stairs when I saw the time and I accidentally ran into this girl. She cut her shoulder on the stairs so I walked with her here. I was just offering to buy her drink tomorrow at Fantasma. It's not a date!" exclaimed Danny. 

"It's okay, D. I understand. Besides this is the great Katie Connor who I've wanted to meet for sometime. I'm the report for 'Who's that Witch?' and I was wondering if you would you mind doing an interview with me? It seems like everytime I go to ask you for one you've always disappeared off somewhere," said the girl as she stepped over to Katie who had stood up during the girl's whole speech. 

"Sure. As soon as you tell me your name. I may read the Salem Witch Report but I don't pay attention to who writes the articles," confessed Katie. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Camellia Trudge, seventh year Kneazle," explained Camellia. 

"It's nice to meet you. Danny talked about you on our way here." 

"Oh really?" Camellia looked at Danny over her shoulder. 

"I may have said one or two things," awkwardly grinned Danny. 

"So when can we do the interview?" asked Camellia. 

"You can come to the Phoenix dorms with me and interview me there. I just got back from Azkana and I'm anxious to start some theories before classes tomorrow." 

"That would be great! Get to know the real Katie Connor as she's working. This is going to be absolutely wonderful!" 

**Who's that Witch?**

****

******_This week on 'Who's that Witch?' we've finally caught up with the_**

**_famous Phoenix scientist, Katherine Connor. Katherine who prefers_**

**_to be called Katie is in her sixth year of wizarding school and has been_**

**_an official scientist since her third year at Salem Witch. I was finally_**

**_able to catch up with her and ask for an interview which she agreed_**

**_to do. _**

**__**

**Question:I understand that you have a little brother at home.**

**What is he like?__**

**__Katie: **_My baby brother, Eddie, is adorable and plain evil. One_

_minute he's happy, the next he's reminding us quite loudly_

_that he has a good set of lungs.****_

_****_

**Question: So what was it like when you took the test at the**

**Ministry of Magic to certify yourself as a wizarding**

**scientist?__**

**__Katie: **_It felt really weird. There were other people in the room_

_taking the test but they were all quite older than me. I admit_

_that I felt rather nervous but I had studied hard and gotten_

_extra tutoring from Professor Norman that I also felt_

_confident. I nearly fainted when I was told I had passed_

_the test.****_

_****_

**Question: I've heard that you are working on some type of**

**experiment that takes you to Azkana once a month.**

**What is that all about?__**

**__Katie: **_It's sort of a little experiment I'm working on. I am_

_trying to mix just the right type of potions with ingredients_

_and add them into quicksilver. It's supposed to be a type of_

_chemically combined source in the quicksilver to scare a_

_dementor away which is why I travel to Azkana.****_

_****_

**Question: Why do you use quicksilver?__**

**__Katie: **_In an earlier study of mine, I discovered that_

_quicksilver is a low effective type of acid to the dementor._

_It stings them like fire would to us but they barely feel it_

_so something must be added to it to make the sting worse.****_

_****_

_****_Question: Now what are your favorite classes at Salem 

**Witch?**

**Katie: **_I'd have to say Charms, Music and Potions. Those_

_are my best subjects and I just love the many things we do in_

_each class._

__

__**Question: Rumor has it that you are so gifted in Charms that**

**you are able to perform most charms without your wand.**

**Can you really perform charms with wandless magic?**

**Katie: **_I'm going to not answer that one and let people think what_

_they want to think._

__

Katie sighed as she lay the Salem Witch Report down on here bed. The interview had been a success. The article went on a little bit longer but she didn't feel like reading the remainder of it. Truth be told, the rumor about her being able to perform wandless magic was true. She had practiced harder than ever with her charms that she had learned how to cast them without her wand. 

Needless to say it had come as quite a shock to her when she realized she had cast a charm when her wand wasn't even in her hand. She was gifted mainly in her three favorite classes but she still had a few flaws in each. She would mostly get a charm perfected about the tenth or so time she tried it and she would squeak whenever she warmed up in Music class. Katie also had a bad habit of forgetting to put something in her potion so that it would not turn up right. 

Katie stood up with her backpack in hand and headed out of the Phoenix dorms. She had come up to the dorm to be alone for lunch and was ready to attend class now. But instead of heading down the stairs to Transfiguration she took a right off of the staircases and headed down the hallway until she stopped the statue of a dragon. 

"Boggart." 

The dragon came to life and moved aside to reveal a hidden behind it. Katie stepped forward and rapped on the door. 

"Come in." 

Katie opened the door and entered. It was a large circular room, full of interesting things. Desks and chairs were scattered around the room. Light poured in through the many windows in the room. There was also a small desk assembled by only Merlin knows what where an elderly woman sat behind. She had long silvery hair that flowed down her back and bright eyes that reminded Katie of the sky. 

"Hello, Katie. I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon," greeted the kindly woman. 

"I knew you would, Professor Rankin," replied Katie as she sat down in a chair in front of the desk. 

A large dog, specifically a St. Brenard, appeared out of nowhere and plopped his heavy down in Katie's lap. She petted the top of its head with a smile. 

"Hey Zeke. How are you doing, boy?" said Katie. 

The large animal barked and licked her face before laying down at her feet. Katie then stared up at the woman before her. 

"Something troubles you, child. What is wrong?" inquired Professor Rankin. 

"Everything, headmistress. Most of my friends have turned against me, my family doesn't write to me and one of my professors snapped at me the other day. I have no idea what is going on," explained Katie. 

"Life has its many problems and discoveries. Give it some time, Katie. It is only the first month of school after all. I'm sure that whatever is happening with you that it will be solved soon," softly spoke the headmistress. 

"Thank you for talking with me, professor. You've made me feel much better," said Katie as she stood up. 

"I'm happy to hear that. I'll let Professor Carson know you were with me so that he doesn't take points off." 

Katie smiled at the headmistress before leaving. All the sudden, she came to an abrupt halt. She had the startling feeling that someone was watching her. Katie cast a glance over her shoulder but saw no one. Only the portraits who were all quietly snoozing. She shrugged it off as nerves and walked on to Transfiguration. 

End of Chapter 4 


End file.
